To Whom the Throne Yields
by FellowLesbian
Summary: Lexa comes back from a long trip around the lands to find her queen on the throne and can't help but service her.


**I noticed there weren't any clexa fics involving throne sex and decided to resolve that. Here we are. I might turn this into a collection of clexa smut, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind ;) Feedback is always appreciated!**

**Spoiler warning (the opposite, technically): I haven't made it past S03E011, so if I refer to something that has been resolved or whatever in the future, keep in mind I am not up to date. It's been slow going since 07 (for reasons I'm sure you understand).**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Lexa strode toward her throne room, her usual guards trailing behind her. She'd just gotten back from a very long and very painful tour around the clans, one made exceptionally more painful with Azgeda being the usual dicks that they are, along with their allies. She'd purposefully made her last stop Trikru so she'd at least be spending some time with friends before having to reassociate with her enemies, though she hated leaving Clarke to keep them in line for longer than she had to.

The guards at the doors paused as they looked at her before pushing the doors open. Lexa couldn't help her smile at Clarke sprawled lazily across the commander's throne, seemingly done with anything anyone had to offer. "What is it now?"

Lexa held back the chuckle bubbling up inside her. "If you do not wish to see me, _ai haiplana, _I can come back later."

Clarke's head snapped up at Lexa's voice. She felt her heart swell as she looked at her lover, standing in the center of the room like she was a subject rather than the _heda_, her posture relaxed with no one else there to witness. The way she grinned up at her made Clarke feel a rush of power she hadn't during any other visitation. The power Lexa had over Clarke's emotions, even from at the foot of a throne, was astounding.

Clarke straightened up in the throne and Lexa felt her mouth go dry as Clarke's shadow fell over her through the branches of the throne, illuminated by the dusky sunlight shining through the windows. "And why is it you wanted to see me, _triyon_?"

Lexa felt herself shudder at the way Clarke addressed her, not as a lover, an equal, or a higher up, as usually was custom, but as if she was beneath her, nothing but another name in the list of people who needed a problem solved. If this was the game they were to play, Lexa would happily play along.

"We have returned from touring our lands, _ai haiplana_," Lexa said, dipping her head as one usually would but never letting her eyes leave Clarkes. "There is nothing of significance to inform you of."

"Good." Clarke let her eyes wander over her lover's body, taking her in after two months apart. Though she longed to grab Lexa by the shirt and tear it off her, she restrained her feral urges. Guards stood just outside the door, and who knew if there would be any more people coming for a visitation.

Lexa was admiring Clarke just as she was admiring her, and felt a pleased whimper claw its way up her throat. The orange glow slipping through the branches on the back of the throne and letting strips fall over Clarke's golden blonde hair and padded shoulders. She was a sight to behold, and Lexa wanted so very much to just bow before her, to give herself over to the deadly queen whom Lexa had no doubt she would die for.

When she did, all thoughts of restraint were washed from Clarke's mind.

Clarke watched as Lexa released their gaze, bowing her head down before her body fell down after it, knees hitting the ground hard enough that it faintly registered that it must have hurt but Clarke was too transfixed to worry about that. Lexa dipped her head low, dark locks falling over her shoulders and framing her face beautifully.

"_Gyon op_," Clarke said, her voice wavering with a newfound desire that had escaped its hold deep inside and taken root all in her body and mind. "Rise, _ai hodnes_."

Lexa stood, keeping her head bowed. "Allow me to serve you, _haiplana_, to bestow upon you my gratitude for all you've done."

Clarke hardly considered the actual words spoken, only the implications behind them. She nodded, perhaps faster than would be appropriate should their game have been not so, but their game was closing in from all sides and Clarke couldn't help but wish it would encircle them faster.

Lexa stepped up onto the dais, kneeling at Clarke's feet and gently taking her hands, pressing a snowflake kiss to each of her knuckles. She heard Clarke whine sharply, not moving her hands away but dipping her head down closer, pleading for Lexa to give her lips. Lexa looked up at her, meeting Clarke's needy, lustful eyes and turned back to her hands.

Lexa trailed kisses down the back of her hand up to her wrist, turning it over ever so gently and pressing her lips over her pulse. Her teeth skimmed over it lightly before Lexa bit down on it, the startled cry that escaped Clarke fuelling her on. She slipped a hand up Clarkes leg, pushing her shirt up to peek at pale skin, her fingertips skimming over it lightly enough to make Clarke shudder. Lexa continued trailing kisses up her arm, nipping at the crease of her elbow, nuzzling into her arm and brushing past it to mouth at her hipbone.

Clarke tensed and arched her back against the throne as Lexa's fingers slipped under the waistband of her leggings. She was hyper-aware of her lover dragging her lips over her stomach, the hand on her arm slipping onto her thigh and squeezing. Clarke braced her arms on the sides of the throne, feeling the heat pooling in her stomach begin to trickle out. Lexa slipped her fingers beneath the band of her underclothes, snapping them against her skin lightly. Clarke bucked up into her hand and Lexa slipped both layers of cloth over her ass to pool at her feet.

Lexa grazed her teeth over Clarke's thigh, inhaling the growing scent of arousal. She felt her own pussy begin to pulse just at the scent but reigned in her feelings. This was for Clarke. Her pleasures could be dealt with at a later time.

Lexa kissed the hood of Clarke's clitoris, both hands moving down to grip the thighs on either side of her head. She felt Clarke tense around her, pushing her hips into her face, and Lexa obliged to her queen's request, dragging the flat of her tongue between her folds.

Clarke gasped, her hands clenching the arms of the throne so hard she wouldn't be surprised if they broke. She pushed closer to Lexa's wonderfully talented mouth and dug her shoulders back into the rough wood of the throne. Her legs wrapped around her lover, ankles crossing over her shoulders and pulling her further in.

Lexa reveled in the taste of Clarke, lapping up the fluids leaking out of her cunt. She poked and prodded at the opening, circling it and dipping in just a tad before retreating away. Clarke whined, her legs squeezing tighter. "_Beja_, Lex. Stop teasing."

"As the queen commands." Lexa drove her tongue into her opening, sucking lightly, careful to avoid teething too hard. A hand moved off of her thigh to press into her clit to squeeze and fondle at the bundle of nerves.

Clarke moaned, her vision flickering momentarily at the sudden stimulation all across her cunt. Her breath came fast and heavy, a hand reaching down to snag in Lexa's hair just to have an anchor there.

Lexa released Clarke's other thigh and pulled off of her pussy with a smacking _pop_, arousal dripping from her lips. Her finger took place of her tongue, pushing a single one all the way in to the knuckle. Clarke's loud moan echoed through the empty chambers, likely audible to the guards outside. Lexa felt how slick she was and easily added a second finger, curling her fingers as if to test the waters. Clarke's gasp and the tightening of her legs around Lexa's head told it all. She was ready.

Lexa pulled out to the tips of her fingers, thrusting them back in without warning. Clarke yelped as Lexa set a hard pace, giving her no time to adjust. A third finger added slight pain but nothing Clarke couldn't handle. The fact that she felt the pain at all told her she'd been deprived of her lover for far too long.

Lexa crooked her fingers, adjusting her angle and reaching up with her mouth to take Clarke's clit. She swirled her tongue in circles around it without breaking her rhythm, tugging at it lightly. She felt Clarke shudder, her body rippling inside and out, and grinned, not relenting her pace.

Clarke felt herself explode. She threw her head back against the throne, eyes rolling back into her head as stars burst to life in her sight, unable to keep a sharp cry from escaping. Her hand clenched hard in Lexa's hair, hard enough that it must have hurt but she didn't care. Her thighs slammed close around her head, holding her close as her orgasm began to recede.

Lexa slowly removed her fingers, gently cleaning her and her lover of her juices. Clarke sagged down into the throne, her eyelids fluttering as her vision began to come back to her. Lexa reached up to take Clarke's hand, squeezing it tight. "Are you alright, _ai hodnes_? I was not too harsh?"

"You were perfect, _niron_," Clarke sighed, pulling Lexa up into her lap and kissing her softly. Lexa relaxed into her arms, a content chuckle passing by her lips. Clarke shared her smile. "I could not imagine a better welcome home."

"Neither can I," Lexa agreed, nuzzling into her cheek. "Though perhaps this is a welcome we can continue later?"

"Absolutely," Clarke agreed, pressing a kiss to Lexa's temple. "Or, maybe one we can continue now?"

Lexa laughed. "Why don't we clean up our mess here first and then move to my bedroom? I'm sure that will be much more comfortable than this old thing."

Clarke practically beamed at her and Lexa grinned, bumping their foreheads playfully.

The throne would be hell to clean up.

**Trig translations:**

_**Ai haiplana - **_**my queen**

_**Heda - **_**commander (referring to Lexa)**

_**Triyon - **_**Tree Person**

_**Gyon op - **_**Get up, rise**

_**Hodnes - **_**Love**

_**Beja **_**\- Please**

_**Niron **_**\- Loved One**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little smutty fic! I may or may not add more chapters to this, just more clexa smut. I'm not sure. We'll see how things play out. **

**Cheers, my friends.**


End file.
